Heart of a Thief
by arayth3darkpr1nc3ss
Summary: A girl very special to Logan shows up at the Institute. While there she discovers someone who left her. What will happen?
1. Prologue and Background

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and my wonderful character Ali.**

**A/N: Here is a bit of character background and also a proglogue.**

**About Ali: **Alissa,Ali, Howlett is Logan's daughter. She was created by Stryker when Logan was with his group. Stryker used every one of his soldiers DNA and sperm along with DNA from animals and other mutants to try to create even better soldiers. Alissa was the only one who actually survived and her talents are equal to those of her father and uncle. When Logan found out about her he sent her with Wraith to go somewhere safe and secure where he would visit her frequently and also constantly write her not knowing Victor was doing the same thing. When she was eighteen she moved back to the U.S and lived in New Orleans where she began working for the LeBleau Clan Thieves' Guild. She had a brief thing with Remy before he left New Orleans. At the age of twenty-three she got a visit from her father telling her about his new life at the Institute and wanting her to join him since things were finally safe for her to be with him.

**Skills:** Highly trained in fighting, weaponry, and the art of theft

**Powers:** Has the same healing and animal senses as Logan. She can teleport and reflect a mutant's power back to themselves to injure them with their own power, though it can only be done to one at a time and it can drain her of her strength badly, also if she chooses she can replicate any mutants power keeping it for herself if she chooses without draining the mutant of their life.

**~In an abandoned warehouse~**

Logan held his daughter tightly in his arms as she was wrapped up in a thick blanket. He looked at Wraith.

"I'm trusting you to get her to safety Wraith."

"I know." He held his arms out to take the little seven year old girl. "I will take her to a good friend who will teach her all she needs to know to survive but also let her have a child hood."

Logan slowly put her into Wraith's arms placing a kiss on her forehead and stepping back to watch as Wraith teleported. He sighed and hoped that everything was going to turn out okay.

**~Fourteen years later~**

A raven haired female woke up slowly in a big bed and noticed her partner was gone. She sighed and looked around raising a brow at seeing a letter with an Ace of hearts laying on top of it. She wrapped the sheet around her body and picked up the letter after she finished reading it she sunk down on the chair beside the table. She picked up her phone and dialed the only person who could help.

"Hello?"

"Daddy." She whispered her eyes watering.

"Ali what's wrong?"

"He's gone daddy."

"He left you?" She heard the growl coming from her father and bit her lip. "I'm killing him."

"Please don't."

"Fine. Do you need me to visit?"

"Please."

"I'll be there in a week."

"Okay."

"I love you."

"Love you too daddy."

After she hung up she put the letter down and went to go shower.

**~Two tears later~**

A lone motorcycle pulled up to the school. The rider got off and removed their helmet. The woman looked around before going inside with a sigh.


	2. Things Getting Interesting

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

Ororo walked down the stairs towards the main entrance. She stopped seeing the raven haired female standing in the foyer. The girl was looking around while she clutched a motorcycle helmet to her chest.

"Hello." Ororo said as she walked towards the girl. "Welcome to Xavier's School for the Gifted." She stopped seeing the look in the girl's eyes. Ororo couldn't suppress the shiver that went down her spine. There was something animalistic in that girl's eyes. Something that Ororo had only seen in Logan's eyes.

"I'm looking for Logan Howlett." The girl started saying quietly. Her voice though soft held an edge to it. "He's expecting me."

"He's teaching at the moment." Ororo stated stepping back just a little.

"Where's his class?" The girl demanded.

"I'm afraid I can't let you know that." Ororo stated calmly feeling slightly on edge. "It's against policy to let visitors disturb classes." She held her hand out. "I'm Ororo Munroe one of the teachers here."

"Ali Howlett." The girl stated not attempting to shake her hand. "Excuse me for not shaking your hand. I don't want to unintentionally copy your gift."

Ororo nodded slightly confused. "Ali... where have I heard that name before?"

"If you are as close to Logan as he has told me it'll come to you." Ali said as she looked around more.

Ororo's eyes widened in realization. "Oh Ali. Your Alianna. Your Logan's daughter." She studied the girl in front of her trying to see what features she shared with her father.

Ali nodded smiling some. "Yes. I hear your particularly close to my father." Ali tilted her head some. "He speaks very fondly of you."

"Yes..." Ororo caught onto the hidden meaning in Ali's words and was a little flustered at Logan revealing so much to his daughter. "I hope it doesn't upset you."

Ali shook her head. "No. Dad needs some companionship. He's been alone way too long."

Before Ororo could respond the bell rang dismissing classes for the day. Students spilled out of their classes. Ali turned as she caught the scent of whiskey, cigars, and leather. She moved through the crowd quickly making her way to the source of the scent. She was giggling slightly. Ororo watched in fascination as the girl made her way through the students to where her father stood talking to Hank.

"Daddy!"

Logan turned his head and grinned seeing his daughter running towards him. He caught her in a hug and held her tightly to his chest. The students around him stopping to stare. Hank chuckled some and made his way over to Ororo.

"So how did meeting her go?"

"It was nice." Ororo stated watching the father and daughter hug.

Logan hugged his daughter tighter to his chest. He had missed her. "Alianna." He said with a sigh as he sat her down. He held her out at arm's length so that he could take in the changes that had taken place since he had last saw her. "Look at you. You've lost weight." He narrowed his eyes some. "Why haven't you been taking care of yourself?"

"I'm find dad I promise." Ali rolled her eyes lightly seeing his look of disbelief. "I'm fine." She glanced back towards Ororo then looked back at Logan. "She's prettier than what you said."

"So what do you think about her?"

"She seems nice. I'll get to know her better." Ali stifled a yawn. "So where can I sleep? I need to rest after being on the road for so long. I drove straight through only stopping for food and gas."

"I'll show you to your room. While you shower I'll get you some food. Your stuff is delivered. I unpacked the boxes you marked as unpack able The rest is waiting to be put away."

Ali smiled. "Lead the way dad." She stated before stifling another yawn.

Logan sighed seeing how tired she was and moved in front of her squatting down some. "Hop on."

Ali giggled and jumped onto his back holding tight. She laid her cheek onto his back and closed her eyes finally glad to be back with her father.

Ororo smiled as she watched the two go up the stairs. She could already tell that life at the school was going to get interesting.


End file.
